It's about Sam
by CatBeist
Summary: John Winchester uncovers secret plans that will force him to make the most difficult choice of his life. To save his youngest son, he must cast him out into the world alone, but will it cost him his firstborn as well?
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
This is a theory of mine and I wanted to get it out there. This is a John fiction set prior to season one. It will consist of 5 chapters and then might get a short epilogue later on. It is all written and betaed by my awesome FaNily DreamHorizon and sifi (aka J. A. Carlton on FFN) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Special thanks to sifi. If I didn't have you to push me threw some of the parts… or to have you to read and approve and understand and motivating… this would have been an idea that never became anything else… Oh and also for locking me inn your apartment all alone (I had to do something after doing the dishes!)… :) Anyway, thanks for all the help!

* * *

_**It's about Sam**_

* * *

"Dad, c'mon! Let me come!"

Dean was begging his Dad to come on this hunt as John picked his bag up from the kitchen table and headed towards the door. As he reached for the knob the door opened from the other side.

"You're heading out again?" Sam looked at his Dad who was right in front if him. He hated this, the lives they led, the hunting and the moving around. Even though this was bad enough, the worst was that he hated to worry. Whenever his Dad went out on a hunt alone, or if he took Dean with him, Sam would sit for hours thinking about what he would do if they never returned. Sure he had been on his fair share of hunts as well but when he was there he knew that he could stop anything if any kind of demon or spirit were to go after his brother or his father. He would throw himself in front of a cannon if it would save either one of them. Still he would more than often find himself sitting on his bed with his books in his lap looking endlessly into the empty space planning on what to do. _What if? _

"Yeah, Sam, I am going out." John looked at his youngest boy expecting him to move out of the way and let him go. They've had their fare share of fall-outs over the last few months and neither seemed able to step up and fix it. The Winchester 'we don't talk things out' style had deep roots though it was obviously bothering both of them. It bothered all three of them and still they all acted as powerless as they felt.

"When do you get back?" Sam said his voice hard as if he wanted John to feel sorry for leaving them. Maybe not for leaving them now, they could take care of themselves now, but for leaving when they were 4 or 7 or 9 or all of those times in between where they were left alone to take care of each other.

"A few days, now would you get out of the way?" John's voice had hardened too though he tried to keep his cool. He wanted nothing more than for all of them to get along but he and Sam were so alike. So stubborn, so firmly set, each to his own way of thinking. Each man certain that **his** way was the **right** way while Dean on the other hand, Dean did was he was brought up to do, no questions asked. He would follow his dad down the steps to hell if he was asked to.

"Fine!" Sam responded and stepped to the side mockingly showing his father the way out. Seconds later the door was slammed shut by the youngest Winchester

"Could you please stop it?" Dean said after Sam had stepped into the room.

"What?" Sam shrugged.

"Can't you guys please try and get along. What is up with you… are you hitting puberty again or something?" Dean was obviously mad at his younger brother. He had always tried his best to keep his father and brother in line with each other. They were the two things in the life that he led that was always permanent. No matter what happened he knew that they would always be his. Not just his family but _his_. Still this behavior of both his father and brother had started to worry him. He was afraid that one day Sam might just pack up and leave which caused numerous of questions to whirl around Dean's mind. _What if he left? Would they follow him to get him back or let him go? What if he wanted to go after Sam and his Dad didn't? Where would he be? Torn in the middle of the two things in life he leaned on for support… where would __**he **__be? _

----

John could hear Sam closing the door harder than necessary, at the same time as he felt a ball of anger rolling around in his gut, occasionally bumping into the bigger ball of worry and they both were both growing. _Why does that boy have to be so stubborn? _

He threw his bag in the trunk along with all the other weapons, herbs and things not even _he_ had learned what they were as yet. _I really need to get this sorted out one day, _he thought as he slammed the trunk shut and stepped into the black '67 Chevy Impala. How he loved this car. He had been working on it before Marry died and it was just about done when the fire occurred. Since then he had always loved the car. Maybe it was the way he had taken it for rides hour after hour on dead roads doing nothing, thinking, remembering the good times. He turned the ignition and heard the purring sound of the engine which caused a smile to light up his face.

He knew his destination, Manning, Colorado. He needed to find answers and this was the directions the clues had been pointed him in. He also knew that whatever he might find here could turn his world upside down, not that it wasn't upside down already but with the turns his life kept taking he knew that it could always be worse. Still he needed to know. No matter what answers he might get, he needed to know them - for him, for his boys, for Sam.

-----

It had been a long drive when the black car pulled up in front of an old bar. John rubbed his eyes and stepped out. He was dead tired but he knew he couldn't call it a night just yet. There was so much to get his mind wrapped around and he would like to have as much as he could sorted out before he would let himself rest.

He stepped in and to his surprise this place was a lot livelier than bars usually were on a late Wednesday night. There were a few people sitting spread around on various tables having a drink or a beer, three men were sitting at the bar talking about last night's football match. John walked passed them all, over to the table furthest away in a badly lit corner. Around the pool table there were a gang trying to show off to some girls that they were the best of the best. _Dean would have beaten them with his hands tied behind his back, _John thought and smiled to himself.

"You want to order anything?"

John jumped a bit in his chair not sure if he'd dozed off for a second or not. Either way he didn't see her coming. Her smile almost hypnotized him and in one way, just for a second, she looked a lot like Mary.

"Sir, a beer?" She offered and smiled gently at him.

John cleared his throat before answering. "Sure… thanks" He smiled back at her.

"Coming right up" She turned and walked over to the bar. John couldn't help but follow her with his eyes as she walked away from him.

He shook himself out of his very own trance reminding himself why he was there. He pulled out his journal from the bag and put it on the table. He would wait until the waitress came back before he started to sort through it. He didn't want her to start asking questions because the stuff in this book wasn't easy to explain to anyone and at times he even had trouble figuring out what he had scribbled down himself.

The waitress came towards John, still smiling her pearl white dimpled smile at him.

"There you go, sir."

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" John leaned to the side to get his wallet from his jacket pocket. He noticed that her look slid down to his journal and something seemed to change in her eyes as she looked up at him again.

Their eyes met, both seemed unsure if they should say anything or not. After a few seconds that seemed like several minutes the waitress said that the beer was on the house, smiled then left John at his table wondering what that was about, if it was of any importance and if he needed to try to clear something up for her or at least come up with a lame excuse to explain whatever she might have thought she saw. _My God, John… over thinking this much of what?_ He thought to himself and shook his head realizing that she couldn't have noticed anything important at all; the book had in fact been closed.

For a little while John sat just watching her. Every now and then she would look up from behind the counter and smile at him, he would smile back the times he didn't look away but then he would sigh and his smile faded. Even though it was years ago since he lost Mary, it still hurt as if it was yesterday. The feeling of losing her… the feeling that the whole world collapsed and fell over him like the biggest tidal wave, ripped pieces out of his heart every day. He knew that if it wasn't for the boys, if it wasn't for his passionate drive to protect them and kill whatever took his Mary, he would be long gone. He wouldn't care where, just gone.

John finished half the beer in one go before he opened the journal. He pulled out a pile of loose sheets with drawings and writings going in every direction, arrows pointing and explaining the drawings, English and Latin overlapping one another. It would be a mess to anyone who would try and decipher it but it was a carefully thought through system for John Winchester.

-----

"John! Shotgun!"

John reached for the shotgun and threw it up in the air just as another man passed him grabbing it then kept on running fast down the hallway. Two shots were fired and John got to his feet to follow the action. He entered the room in the far end of the building.

"Nice going, Bobby." John walked over to this other man and gave him a clap on the shoulder.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" John asked

"Of course not, rock salt only though it will probably hurt like hell when she wakes up. We can still save this girl and we will."

Half an hour later the girl was sitting tied up in a chair waking up from her blackout. Bobby and John had made all the necessary arrangements before they could start the exorcism. Paintings and symbols were over the walls and roof as well as a few buckets of holy water placed behind the man watching her.

"You got the book?" Bobby looked over at John who entered the room with a huge book that looked like it had been to hell and back, barely staying in one piece. John lifted the book slightly showing it to Bobby and nodded, then opened it up obviously aware of where what he needed was to be found.

Bobby nodded and John stared to chant Latin. He hadn't gotten far before the demon inside the girl suddenly woke up throwing her head backwards. John stopped and looked at Bobby with a worried look in his eyes.

"John Winchester." She growled as she moved her head forward, her eyes black as the darkest of night, hard, peering and soul-less. "The very own… flesh and blood… Winchester huh? Interesting!"

"Don't listen to it, John, keep going." Bobby urged.

John started where he had stopped and winds started to flow through the room as twisters throwing dust around as the demon started to twitch throwing itself around in the chair, screaming out in pain.

"SAMUEL!" It screamed taking John by surprise causing him to almost drop the book.

"What did you say?" John stepped forward and leaned in slightly hovering over her. "What did you say!"

"SAMUEL!" It looked up at him and blinked away the black in its eyes, leaving hers deep blue once more.

"Please, stop." It pleaded as tears filled her eyes. "They have plans… for Samuel… Sam… they have plans."

"John, don't you listen to her! You know this isn't the truth." Bobby tried to convince John to keep on with the exorcism. Both men were well aware that in this position a demon will do absolutely anything to get away with its so called life.

"What if it is?" John screamed back throwing the book on the floor making parts of it fall out of the covers, then moving over to the demon, leaning over it, forcing it to move back in the chair.

"Tell me!" He roared.

"Let me go…" she heaved after air obviously exhausted. "Let me go and I will tell you. I will tell you everything."

"How about you tell me and we'll se about the rest."

"JOHN!" Bobby walked over to John trying to rip him away but he only squirmed out of his grip and got back to his position in front of the demon.

"There is something big, John… coming… and it wants Sam". Tears rolled down her cheek making this seem as believable as possible.

"What is coming for Sam and why?"

"JOHN!" Bobby tried once more to rip John away but this time John put in more force getting out of Bobby's grip throwing him into the wall behind them causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"The one you're looking for, John… the one that killed Mary. It is coming for you, John, you and your boys! You don't have to hunt… you don't have to search… it will find you… it will find Samuel too... You brought this on your boy John Winchester."

Strong winds started to float through the room again as Bobby had gotten to his feet and picked up the book, continuing with the exorcism.

"Don't you do this, Bobby" John turned facing his friend. "I need to know this, if something is after my boys, I need to know." He screamed over the noise of the winds.

"You can't believe it, John. It's a trick!" Bobby screamed back and got back to the Latin chant.

John got back to the demon. Even with the risk of being so close to a demon during an exorcism he had to know.

"Tell me!" He screamed into the eyes that had turned black again. "Tell me."

Suddenly something powerful knocked John backwards into the wall causing him to hit his head almost knocking him out. He looked up at Bobby chanting the last part of the exorcism. He got to his feet and tackled Bobby just as he finished the chant, knowing it was too late. From the floor both men looked at the black smoke shoot out from the girl's mouth into the painted Solomon's key in the ceiling.

"What did you do!?!" John shoved Bobby as they were both getting to their feet and walked over to the girl, not sure if she was alive or not. Blood was dripping out of her mouth and her skin was white-pale. Suddenly she drew a deep, sucking breath. John lifted her head carefully with both his hands looking into eyes that already seemed dead. Still, he wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Was it telling the truth?" John asked softly, aware that she too was a victim and not any kind of evil anymore. "Was it telling the truth about Sam?"

"John?" Bobby tried to make contact but with no luck.

"Sam…" She echoed John and tried to take another deep breath. "They want your son…in the fight" She started to cough and John knew she didn't have much time left, that **he** didn't have much time left.

"What fight? Tell me what fight? Why do they need Sam?" John's frustration was clear as her body was going numb seconds away from being another lifeless corpse. Before she closed her eyes she looked straight into John eyes and whispered "Colt… special… colt… one of a kind… is the key… if you have the colt… you can keep Samuel safe." Then she was gone.

John gently closed her blank eyes then let go of her face letting it drop to a lifeless position where she sat and he backed away until his back hit the wall, covering his mouth with his hand. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throw up or not and realized he hadn't been this worried since the day Mary had… He couldn't even finish his own thoughts.

"Go get some air" Bobby walked up to John and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You go... I will take care of her body, okay?" John nodded, turned and left the room as it was.

About twenty minutes later Bobby came out of the brick building finding John sitting on the hood of the car, his back towards the building.

"You okay, John?" Bobby asked looking concerned.

"I'm…" He sighed. "I'm fine." He looked up at Bobby, his eyes red as if he had been crying though he was now back to the 'normal' Winchester facial expression, hard and determined.

"Listen… you can't believe what she said? They lie… _they lie_!" Bobby tried to argue.

"I know…" John looked the other way. _It's just that… it felt real… I know it was some truth in it and I have to know the rest now too. _

"Hey… you dropped this inside" He handed John's wallet over to him on top of it were a picture of a child. "It must have fallen out?"

John took the wallet and looked at the picture. It was of Sam from when he was five years old on one of their better days and John was glad that he had it documented in a photo. Their family wasn't the ones wanting memories of what they did. Most of the time they just wanted to forget. Still John had four pictures in his wallet. One of him and his boys sitting on the back of a truck from the time they went fishing, behind that picture he had one of Dean and this one of Sam. Most hidden he had a small picture of Mary. He never took it out to look at it, he couldn't because it hurt too much, still knowing that it was there, that she was with him comforted him in a way he was unable to explain. _My Sam… I will find out what this means, Sam… even if it kills me I will find out what it means and I will find a way to stop it. I swear to God, Mary I will save our boy!_

* * *

A/N

That was the beginning… if you read the whole chapter, regardless of you wanting to come back or not (though hope you will come back) please leave me feedback. Feel free to speak your mind as long as things are constructive or just being nice. Thank you for reading this much… hope to have you with me till the end.

Thanks - CatBeist


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Thank you for coming back… I am glad I got some readers for the first one… Hopefully you will keep with it…

Again… thanks to sifi and Dream!

* * *

"Sir?"

John looked up from his stack of papers, once more she had managed to sneak up on him, him not even noticing. In fact she hadn't even snuck up on him - he was just too tired, too worn out and too worried to notice.

"Yeah what?" He looked up trying to hide his mess of papers.

"We're closing for the night, sir." She smiled. "Unless you want anything else, I am locking up."

"Oh yeah…" John took a fast glance around the room noticing that everyone but him had left. "I'm sorry." He got to his feet starting to collect his papers putting them in his bag. "I didn't notice, I'm sorry, I'll leave." He picked his bag up and started to walk towards the exit.

"If you want anything I can keep this place open a little while longer…" She said after him as she walked behind the counter.

John stopped and turned, rubbing his eyes smiling. He knew he should get some sleep, that he should have gotten some sleep hours ago. "I'm not good company," he said deep down hoping she would not mind.

"Let me decide that, okay? Would be nice to have someone here while I am cleaning up." She motioned for him to sit up at the bar as she filled up another glass of beer and put it on the counter.

John walked over to the bar and dropped his bag onto the floor. There was something about her that just had him fascinated. He sat down with his beer and for a while he just watched as she cleaned up the tables and glasses as some bad music played on the jukebox.

"So you guys are friends?" She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence between them.

"What? Who?" John asked back not understanding what or who she was talking about.

"You and Mr.E…?" She started before she paused. "Uhm… guess not. Never mind." She continued with her cleaning.

"No, what?" She had caught John's full attention now and he wondered if this could have any kind of connections to the colt or at least that it could give him a lead.

"If you don't already know him…" She looked at John. "I don't think he would like it if I said anything. He's kind of a loaner you know… not really keen on people."

John rose from his seat though trying hard not to seem too intense. He didn't want to scare her if she could give him any kind of helpful information.

"Hey…" John looked at her nametag. "…Maggie." His voice became softer. "I am looking for something, something special that I really, _really_ need to find."

"What are you looking for?" She asked drawn to the honesty that shone through his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain." John sighed. "But it's for my son. My youngest son, and if I find this thing it can save his life but I don't know what to do next. If you think this man knows something… anything… please help me?" His eyes were begging her for answers.

She turned away from him not sure if she should tell him anything or just keep quiet. There was something about this man; something that seemed honest and true and something that made her decide to do the right thing.

"This man, his name is Daniel Elkins" She turned back facing John again. "He lives just up the canyon all alone in the woods, though he usually comes down here every now and then for a drink. The reason I thought you knew him was cus of all your papers. The way you organize it and the weird things you have drawn on them…" She paused.

"Yeah? What about them?" John frowned.

"Many of them are the same… The same drawings… the same language… is it Latin?"

John nodded not interesting in elaborating though thankful that she was willing to give him this piece of information. It might be nothing, though it might be everything as well.

"What would anyone need Latin fo…?" She started to ask but John cut her off.

"Do you have a map? Can you point me in the direction of this Elkins?" He asked. The man who had been sitting alone in a corner dozing off for a few hours had suddenly come to life.

"Just follow the road up the street then take the first to the left and you will hit his house after about 15 minutes" She said startled by the changes in this stranger in front of her and before she knew it he had picked up his bag and left the bar leaving 10 dollars behind for her.

Once again John threw his bag into the Impala's trunk, once again he turned the ignition and once again he had a destination to reach.

-----

As the car stopped John found himself in the middle of the woods. When he turned off the engine and the front lights on the car went out, everything around him was the blackest of black and it took a while before his eyes got used to the surroundings making him able to start moving through the woods without running into every tree there was.

He stepped out of the car with his little flashlight lit, moving to the back of the car getting some weapons that he could carry with him. Selecting ones that wouldn't slow him down, and that would hopefully keep him safe and in one part if something were too attack him.

He closed the trunk and took a thorough look around in every direction so that he would recognize the spot when he came back, then started to move slowly and stealthily through the woods.

According to his calculations and if the waitress's estimate was accurate on how far away Elkins lived, John calculated that to get to his house would only take a few minutes. For the most part, he kept himself close to the road leading up to the house seeing as these woods were not a territory he already knew beforehand. He had no maps or compasses, though he was always conscious of the fact that he needed to stay out of sight from everything that could walk or crawl.

As the road made a left turn John could see the faint lights coming from the end of the road, surprised that this waitress was about right on her money as she could have been. Most times when a woman says fifteen minutes it can mean anything from two minutes to three hours.

John made a turn moving away from the road and slid under the cover of the night that would hide him as long as he managed to stay quiet. He searched the nearby woods and he spent hours searching to see if there was more than one person around. Though at this point he wasn't even sure that anyone was anywhere around at all. For the last half hour he had been lying on green moss behind a big log scanning the back door of the house. He hadn't seen or heard any kind of movement and that made his face frown wondering if this Elkins wasn't here, then where he would be.

A familiar click-sound broke the total silence and John's blood went cold in his veins as the barrel of a gun slowly pressed against the back of his head, the muzzle cold as ice.

"Don't move" A deep and harsh male voice sounded.

"Weapons?" The man asked.

John took a slow but deep breath giving him seconds to think about what to do. He figured he only had one shot at getting out if this alive and that would be to cooperate. If this in fact was Elkins and that the waitress down at the bar was right, this man shouldn't be someone who would shoot a guy in the knee just for the fun of it. Then again, how often do you really know a … person? Only those John really trusted knew what he did, what kind of life he led.

"Jacket pocket." John said calmly.

"Which side and what do you have there?" The man answered still with his strong harsh voice making it clear that he was in control.

"Left pocket, a small fishing knife." John obediently responded.

"What else?" The man nudged John's head with the gun.

"Right pocket, I got a small flashlight"

The man leaned over and searched John's pockets taking out the knife and the flashlight and throwing them into the woods.

"Pants!" The man almost demanded knowing that if this man was walking through the woods in the middle of the night alone he was bound to at least have one firearm.

"I got a gun tucked in the waistline… in my back."

Almost before John had finished the man had removed the gun, taken it apart and threw that as well into the forest to John's frustration.

"Anything else?" The man asked again.

"No" John dragged out the word in a low growl.

"Anything else…? If you do… this will be the last chance to tell!"

John waited a few seconds before he sighed and answered.

"Right boot there is a knife"

"There you go…" The man said in a mocking tone.

John could almost hear the man smiling as he removed the knife from his boot only seconds later to hear it land somewhere in the woods.

"Who are you? What do you…?" John started to roar out but was cut off when the other man's gun connected with his head causing a soft 'clonk' to sound before John Winchester fell lifeless to the ground.

-----

_Son of a bitch! _

John's first thought as he was finally coming back from unconsciousness noticing that he was firmly tied up to an old wooden chair. He tried to blink the sunlight from the window away but realized fast that he had been placed in front of the window for a reason. The morning sun burned in his eyes and caused his head to pound in time with his heartbeats.

* * *

TBC

A/N

Thanks again…

Also I know this is kinda short, but it is a good break for the story… next one will be up shortly (Wednesday or Thursday). Reviews are very much appreciated.

-Catbeist


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

As promised chapter 3 as the last chapter was so short…

Again thanks for coming back to this, and the once who are leaving comments and the once who are liking it… thanks so much!

* * *

**Where we ended chapter two:**

_Son of a bitch! _

John's first thought as he was finally coming back from unconsciousness noticing that he was firmly tied up to an old wooden chair. He tried to blink the sunlight from the window away but realized fast that he had been placed in front of the window for a reason. The morning sun burned in his eyes and caused his head to pound in time with his heartbeats.

* * *

"Hello?" John called out trying to look to his right and left to see if he would notice any movement but the sun staring him in the face messed up his sight, mainly causing him to see black spots everywhere.

_John Winchester… This is not good! _He thought to himself, slowly starting to think that this was just the world kicking his ass after all the times Bobby and himself had done the exorcisms that now he found himself where he had put so many others. Quickly he threw his head back looking after any kind of 'Solomon's Key's' or other 'Devil's Traps' relieved that there were no such thing as far as he could see at least.

"Is there anybody here?" John shouted out once more, trying to wiggle and squirm himself out of the ropes that were holding him tight to the chair - though it seemed like the more he squirmed the tighter the ropes got.

"Easy, easy…" A male voice sounded from behind. It seemed different than the one from the woods, somehow softer, yet John heard enough similarities to know that it was the same man.

"What do you want with me?" John asked with a low growl.

"What do I want with you?" The man laughed and stepped in front of John halfway blocking the sun coming in from the window. "I think the right question is what you want with me, cus I am not the one sneaking around your 'out in the woods' house in the middle of the night"

John kept quiet. He tried to see the man's face clearly but the lighting made him only see the outlines of the man's body only making him able to estimate height and maybe weight depending on what the man was wearing.

"You must be thirsty, let me go get you some water." The man said and stepped away letting all the sunlight hit John again causing him to twist as he was violently reminded of the headache he was having as a wave of pain shot through his head.

Not long after the man came walking back with a glass filled with something. John knew that it sure as hell wasn't just water and unsure if he had a choice of drinking it or not.

"I'm going to walk up to you and you will drink this, okay?" The man said once again standing in front of the window making John unable to see his face clearly.

"Make me" John responded. He knew that he had no way of getting out of here and should do what he was told though apparently he was extremely annoyed at being kept captive and, if he were honest, he just wanted to be a brat whenever he could to make this man's job, whatever he was doing, a little harder.

"Oh I will, don't you worry" The man said and walked towards John and lifting the glass up to Johns lips, tilting it a little just so John could take a sip. Which he did but just before he moved his head away from the glass, he turned his face to spit what little water-mix he had in his mouth in to the man's face.

"John!" The other man yelled as he wiped the water off with his hand. "This is for your own good. If you drink this I will untie you. If you don't I won't."

"How do I know that you will and that you're not poisoning me?" John yelled back.

"You don't!" The man once again moved towards John and raised the glass, at the same time moving in front of all of the light that had been tormenting John's eyes allowing John to be able to see this other man clearly.

As John was taking in every detail of the man's face, he swallowed down the water given to him. Seconds after he had emptied the glass he started to feel dizzy. The room was spinning as well as it was going in waves and John was feeling like he wanted to throw up. Just before he once again blacked out a thought hit him.

_He knew my name…?_

-----

John twisted in the bed he was lying in, repositioning himself. The rain was softly hitting the cabin roof giving a soothing sound to John's ears. A cool wind blew through the room and gently touched his bare feet that were sticking out from under the covers then stroking his face.

His eyes shot open as memories of the last hours hit him. He lay completely still in the bed as he took in his surroundings without making a single sound. The drumming of rain was the only thing that broke the complete silence as John tried to listen for unfamiliar sounds.

John frowned when he realized that he was in fact in a bed and lifted the covers. _Phef… at least I still got my cloths on, _he thought. His shoes were standing neatly placed between the bed and dresser in the room with what could only be his socks sticking up from them. _Something is really off here…_

He moved his legs from the mattress into free air before he slowly moved himself into a sitting position on the bed, letting his bare feet gently touch down on the hard wooden floor. He took a few deep breaths and let his hand slide through his hair noticing that the headache was gone. A bump at the back of his head was there as a memento from the night and was slightly sore when he touched it but other than that he felt fine. He felt better than fine he felt rested and energetic. _What the hell was in that drink anyway? _John thought before he got to his feet and moved slowly towards the door.

Carefully John looked out from the door he had opened just enough so that he could peak his head forward. He looked to his left and right before moving out from the room he had woken up in. He was on the second floor which seemed only to hold a few more rooms. In the middle there was an open section where he could see straight down to the first and John could swear that he heard someone. _Kitchen sounds…? Food…? _He thought before he pressed himself up against the wall and moved around to the other side where the staircase was placed.

_So far so good I guess… _John thought as he glanced down the steps. He heard the noise and smelled the smell of food cooking and heard steps representing some kind of movement close by though he did not see a single thing. _Who is this guy? _He let his thoughts wander around in speculation. _First I am an enemy and now what… he's gonnah do like the witch in the gingerbread house and feed me until he shoves me into the oven? _John shook his head back on track as he grinned. _Still this is some confusing business going on… who is this guy? A hunter…? He could be… would explain some, though he knows so much… too much maybe? Something hunted? Could that be why he is playing games… could be… catch the pray… release the pray… catch the pray… play with it before the last breath is taken?_ His eyes glanced once more down the steps and assessed as much of the first floor that they could before taking the first step.

The wooden boards creaked as the weight of a full grown hunter was pressed down upon them even though John Winchester moved as stealthily as he could, there were no way he could fight the old stairs.

"There's breakfast if you want in the kitchen." The voice broke the silence and once more John had been detected against his will. Twice in what seemed to be two days and it was two times too many. This guy… whatever he was, was good and John knew that he had to step it up to feel that he would be on the safe side of this game. Not for his sake… he didn't care about his sake… he never did. This was for Sam. Going after the thing that killed Mary was something to do… the reason to live was his boys and he had to get answers about what was coming and what it had to do with his Sam.

"Eggs and bacon?" The man asked not even turning as John slowly stepped into the kitchen. Aware of every sharp object in the room as well as where what was and how fast he could grab it if needed.

"Who are you?" John asked not even caring about the food even though his stomach disagreed.

"Daniel Elkins," the man turned and wiped his hands on a half-dirty towel that probably only smeared the grease around his hands rather than wiping it off and reached out his hand. By reflex John shook it.

"How do you know my name?" John asked as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"There are things you know and things you'll learn to know, I do think that the main question is what brought you to this God forsaken place?" Daniel took out two plates and filled them up with food then turned towards John who had been standing in the same spot since he entered the room.

"You gonna stand there and starve or are you gonna sit down, eat and give me one hell of a reason for breaking and entering?" He stood there with the plates as if it would be a treat in substitute of a tale.

John reached out for the plate and nodded silently. He moved over to the kitchen table and both men sat down almost simultaneously. The rain had stopped and silence surrounded them between bites.

_Why isn't he saying anything? _John wondered as he put one delicious piece of bacon in his mouth. _Wanting to or not I have to tell him… something… That is the reason I am here so to go back on that would be a lost cause… Where will I be without this…? Nowhere… again… stuck at some bar looking at paths that will only lead me to dead ends. _He took another bite and looked up, his eyes meeting Daniel's as they both awkwardly nodded at each other and continued with the food. _Where do I start… what do I tell… _John could feel his gut clench as stories replayed in his memory trying his best to sort out what to dare share with this stranger.

"Mary…" John sounded, himself surprised that this would be the place to start unsure of how to continue.

Daniel looked up from his place at the table and put down his fork. "Wife?"

"It came for her…" John tried to place his words in the right place though felt like he was stumbling.

"A demon?" Daniel questioned, following John's words and emotions carefully.

"The boys were just boys back then… Sammy was just a baby and Dean was so proud being a big brother and all." John smiled faintly behind the lump that was building in his throat. He hadn't gone threw this story in many years and the memories that came with telling it made his deepest feelings of loss that he always carried with him grow. He knew that there were a good reason for him to bury these emotions years back, and that was that if he let them out they would kill him. The pain would be too much for him to handle and for his kids sake he needed to be in control of himself. He fought his emotions and kept on going with the story of his life.

The story John had to tell went on for another 57 minutes, carefully edited, telling what was needed and hiding the things that was just history and buried darkness. As much as he could he left out information about his boys. His gut telling him that both his boys were to play a part in the future, whatever it may hold. Worry and anxiety about their safety, shadowed his logic. He knew that if he didn't tell everything, the information he wanted could or would be harder to find, still he knew it was the right think to do.

"…in the middle of the exorcism it spoke, pleading for its 'life' if you can call it that." John spoke and Daniel had noticed that throughout the stories, the life in John's eyes had gone from being a hurt father into being a hunter without mercy. "It said that something is coming for me…" John lied convinced that he didn't want to put Sam in the middle of something he didn't understand. "…the demon said that what killed her… Mary… That it would come for me and I am afraid that my sons will be in danger if they are around me."

"This is what you are after right? Why not let it come… use your time to trap it?" Daniel asked knowing that John was hiding something, digging carefully to extract more information.

"I can't…" John paused; _they are after my boy… I can not let anything happen to him. _"The boys are around me… I can't put them in this kind of danger; I can't risk losing either of them. That is why I need to know what is going on and how do I prevent it from happening or at least how do I protect my sons."

"And you know what you need?" Again Daniel asked, short but firmly.

John nodded and looked down at his empty plate and breathed in deep before he continued. "A colt… A special colt…? After the exorcism was over… before she died… She said that the colt was the key… that if I had the colt I…" Again he paused to choose his words wisely. "…if I have the colt… I can change its plans."

It took a while before anything else happened. John was sitting silently watching Daniel's reactions though there were not many signs to pick up on. Daniel looked up at John then back down at his plate taking the last bite of food he had. He spoke no words nor did he show any kind of change in emotions and John was beginning to think that this was a lost cause and yet another dead end.

"You're talking about THE colt?" Daniel looked up at John again who met his eyes knowing he didn't have sure answer.

"I guess… I don't…" John sighted feeling lost.

"I don't know much about it… but if it is what I believe it is…" Daniel rubbed his chin, "…it is mighty powerful."

John looked at Daniel trying to push away the feelings of hope so that he wouldn't deceive himself into believing that answers were close. He wanted to ask… something, though there were too many questions and it didn't seem like this Daniel Elkins knew too much about what he wanted to know.

Silence filled the kitchen one man looking into the empty space pondering, another staring at the watch on the wall counting seconds wasted.

"I think I might know where to go." Daniel got to his feet. "Get your shoes on… we're going for a ride."

* * *

A/N

Hopefully you are still with me…? What do you think? Please do leave a comment… short or long, whatever you want really, I am grateful for what I get… I am posting new chapters depending on how fast you all are reading… so… it is up to you I guess.

Again, thanks for reading…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
Again… thanks for leaving your comments… thanks to those who just read… you guys rock, though always feel free to leave a word.Again… thanks sifi… need your head at times so glad you're around to fix things up.

* * *

_I'm trying Sam… I'm trying. _John thought to himself as he followed the red truck out of the woods and on to the main road. _I did this to you boys, didn't I?_ He breathed deep, held it, then let it out as a sigh._ The life I created for you… I know it wasn't anything close to what you boys deserved…deserve!… and now they are coming for you, Sam… my boy… I got to fix this… I WILL fix this Sam… if it is the last thing I do I will!_

_-----_

_Where are we? _John pulled up behind the truck and watched as Daniel stepped out of his car motioning John to do the same and follow. They had been on the road for almost an hour before they pulled into the woods again and drove about forty five more minutes deeper and deeper until the road almost disappeared before they had ended up where they were now. A cabin more run down than the one they had left a few hours back, trees hovering over it almost camouflaging it from everything and anything.

"Where are we?" The question snuck itself out, John not even aware that he had asked as he searched the territory with his eyes for anything that would give him a feeling of something not being as they should.

"We're going to meet another hunter." Daniel motioned John to lead the way up the path that led around the main part of the cabin. "He's been in the game longer than anyone I have ever met and outlived most creatures that have found them selves walking this earth and in his way… kind of a retired war veteran I guess." Daniel smiled and motioned for John to continue walking up to what seemed to be a shed.

The more John looked around the surrounding area he noticed several symbols carved into trees and for what he could recognize most of it was for protection and his mind went to thoughts of a future… a future he'd never really bothered to think about before.

_Wow… _He sighed, turning around with his back against the door looking into the woods as he heard Daniel knock twice behind him. _A lifetime…_His eyes moved from the deep blackness behind the trees over to some of the symbols that he didn't recognize. There were more sigils he didn't find familiar than ones he did and he knew that even though he had picked up a lot of information, tricks and knowledge over the years he'd been in the game, he didn't even know a small fraction of this universe that he existed in.

_A lifetime of hunting… wow… _He sighed again. He had never thought about the fact that this would most likely be his future in the end. His future had always been driven by revenge and until he got his revenge, he would kill whatever stood in his way. What would happen after that had never even crossed his mind and now that he saw how cut off and closed in this person lived… the cold, hard fact struck him that his future, his kids future, might end up closed in at some place where nothing would come in uninvited, an exile from the rest of the world and all the enemies that had been created in the span of a human life.

"John?" Daniel's voice sounded and John turned towards it. He followed after Daniel into the shed. Halfway inside, just as he reached for the doorknob to close it, something caught his eyes and although he couldn't determine what it was, he suddenly started to feel that something was wrong. With a frown on his face John let his eyes quickly search the surroundings before he sighed, shrugged, locked the door then followed the sound of what seemed to be friendly banter in the other room.

-----

"Stuart, this would be John Winchester." Daniel motioned both men to greet. "John, this is Stuart Hayward and if there is anyone I know that can help you, it is this man." He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before he backed out a few paces giving the two men room to talk.

"I hear you are looking for the Colt?" Stuart started right away, no 'hi how are you' or 'would you like any coffee'. John nodded and smiled vaguely, glad that he didn't have to explain anything or that they would waste time on pointless 'friendliness'.

This unknown man turned and started to move around the room as if he was looking for something and John followed closely as he took in the details of the room as well. It was poorly lit and even though John had thought that this was just a shed and the other building would be the main living quarters, it seemed like this was where this man spent most of his time. The inside was much like the outside with protection symbols systematically carved into the walls and in the ceilings though again John felt that something wasn't adding up. He let his gut feeling go for now and watched as the man walked past several bookshelves before he stopped and pulled out an old book that looked like it had been gathering dust for a lifetime.

"Colt… Colt… Colt… Samuel Colt, here we go." Stuart said from the other side of the room causing John to rapidly move himself over to his side, hovering over his shoulders to glance at the book.

"What you got?" John said impatiently craving the information he was after.

"Not much… Uhm…" Stuart huffed then turned towards John. "I think we should head downstairs. If I am not mistaken I should have some old books buried down there that might give you the information you want... or some of it."

John agreed and they moved over to where Daniel was standing checking out some of the old spell books.

"Daniel, would you mind fixing us up with some drinks? I got a full whisky bottle at the house and in the meantime John and I will head downstairs." Stuart asked and Daniel agreed with a nod and headed for the other building, leaving John with Stuart.

"So, would you give me a hand?" Stuart asked as he placed himself before one of the bookshelves in the room.

"Sure, what do I do?" S_ecret room? So very cliché…_

"Just grab a good hold of the side right there and pull it towards you."

As both men used all of their power the bookshelf came loose revealing the stairs.

"Follow me, though watch the rats." Stuart grinned then led the way down into the dark with John at his heels. The darkness felt thick around John as he followed the veteran almost blindly, guided mostly by sound and the dark outlines of the man in front of him, through the pitch black underground feeling the walls close in on him.

"We're here" Stuart's voice said and the lights came on revealing a huge underground room that made John speechless. Two of the walls were completely filled up with books; most of them looked as if they had been gathering dust for decades. One wall was filled with a great selection of arsenal; guns, knives, grenades pretty much everything imaginable. The last wall had two refrigerators, one freezer and three cabinets that John assumed held bullets for the firearms.

"Wow" John said after he had let himself spin 720 degrees feeling like a kid at a toy store who wanted every single toy there.

"I know… a nice playground right?" Stuart grinned then moved over to one of the bookshelves. He grabbed a huge book, blew the dust off, and then put it gently down on one of the two tables that were placed in the middle of the floor.

"You got it?" John asked and moved towards Stuart.

"As far as I know this holds all the information that there is about the colt." Stuart said as he turned the pages of what seemed to be a journal made many years ago, until John slammed his hand down on a page feeling instinct take over and as he moved his hand a picture of a colt revolver was revealed.

John took the book away from Stuart and started to read as he slid the book over to one of the chairs and sat himself down, carefully studying all the information there was about the gun.

-----

_**Spear's log**_

_**Date: April 10th - 1904 **_

_Again I am writing here… It feels stupid though I am thinking that this is the only way that I can keep my head clear and my mind sane. It's been 27 years since my family was taken from me… My god I miss you, honey… you and little Isabel. I am lost without and I am ashamed that you are looking down at me from the skies to see what I have become. I am going after the Bogyman, honey… that is not real… how can this be real… I don't believe it but still I live in this life. This is not a life… this is not living… this is being a slave to revenge. My god I miss you girls… how I love you… I will be with you soon… there are just a few things I have to do and I will be with you… I promise._

_**End log**_

John looked blindly down at the words letting them sink in. Then he rapidly flipped pages until something caught his eye.

_**Spear's log**_

_**Date: April 27th - 1904**_

_I've made headway in the search for the revolver. Would you believe that I ran into Vampires today… Vampires… I know it sounds surreal, but then again… everything I do is as surreal as it possible could be. Anyway… I captured a few of them… they knew about the revolver… It seems that it has been missing since the day Samuel Colt died on the 10th of January, 1862. I am starting to question the man I am making this search for. This revolver seem to hold much more power than what I have been told and I am not sure that if I do find it, I will trust anyone else with it. That is probably the reason why it has not been seen since '62. I want to leave it alone, but with the information that I have, I am thinking that I can use it for my advantage. I can end this; I can get my revenge, though I am afraid of what it might do to me. What I have found out is this: _

_The revolver was made and owned by __**Samuel Colt**__ who also made __**thirteen silver bullets**__ belonging to it to fight off the worst off evil that walked the earth. __**It is said that these bullets can kill absolutely anything **__as well as it is some kind of key. I have no idea about the key part but I know that it worries me… As far as I know at least half a dozen of the bullets have already been used which leave me with seven… Seven should be more than enough for me…I only need one… after that I don't care… The side of the gun is inscribed with the phrase 'non timebo mala' which means…_

"Fear no evil" John whispered the words as a cold shiver shot up his spine.

_**Note to self:**_

_**Vampires**__ do not die from sunlight though it appears to sting them like a nasty sunburn… very good for torture though! Rumor also states that dead mans blood is lethal to them and decapitation is a sure way to go… heh… that is always a sure way to go. _

_I need to find this revolver!_

_**End log**_

John tapped the page reading the facts about the revolver over and over studying it, learning it, memorizing it. Again he flipped through several pages stopping when his eyes fell on what he'd hoped would be there.

_**Spear's log**_

_**Date: …doesn't matter anymore…**_

_I found it… I found it today… I will be with you shortly honey… I will meet you and Isabel at the golden gates… just a few more days now… a few days and it will be over…_

John flipped through the rest of the book rapidly looking for more information about the colt though the book held nothing more than blank pages. _That's it? _He thought as he noticed the silence in the room. As he slowly turned his head trying to locate Stuart, the sound of an empty bottle hitting a human skull rang in his ears seconds before he felt himself being thrown towards the bookshelves, causing several books fall.

Pinned to the wall, John shook his head and looked over at Stuart who sat slanted in a chair a few feet away from him. John tried to sound out a word though it came out as mumble.

"What's that?" Stuart asked rising up from his chair moving towards John.

"CHRISTO!" John growled steering into Stuarts eyes watching as he flinched and his eyes turned pitch black.

* * *

A/N  
Yeah again… I know it is short… but the breaks in the story are good…  
Next chapter I do promise that I will bring you some action and whiskey… Also not trying to post on Fridays and Saturdays cus want people to get their weekends… but we are closing inn on the end…

Thanks again people…

Cat


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

As promised second to last chapter here presented. Hopefully you like this chapter, it is an important chapter, and I really do value your upinion, so if you want to let me inn on what you think of this… please do.

Thanks again to the faithful who is leaving comments, short and long, it is appreciated a lot!

* * *

"Possessed!" John continued. "That is why you wanted me down here… There are no carvings anywhere down here… nothing stopping you…"

"Oh what a smart cookie you are, John Winchester… Daddy picked wisely with your family… good genes!" Stuart grinned as he used his powers to press John harder up against the wall, making him scream out in agony.

"You know John… I thought you knew you didn't have to come looking for us… it is flattering, don't get me wrong… but as the girl you killed said… we'll find you."

"I didn't kill her!" John flinched as he said it. Even though he knew he had done the right thing, it didn't take the fact away that he saw the life of a young girl fade in front of his eyes. He had been in the position so many times and every time he felt that a part of his soul was snatched away and emptiness filled its place.

"Even you don't believe it, Johnny boy… that's kinda sad." Stuart slapped John's cheek twice before he turned and walked a few paces away.

"Why Sam?" John growled the question, feeling nothing more than that his spine was being smeared out on the books he was pressed up against. He clenched his jaws hard not to scream out in pain, he wasn't going to give it what it wanted.

"Because he is such an easy pawn to play with John… his mind so fragile… his feelings so easy to manipulate…" Stuart turned and moved back to John. "And you and your other son, Dean… you don't even know that the part you play in this…" he paused letting John wait for it "…you both will try and prevent this from happening… but in the end… evil will win." He kept moving away from John then stopped. For a few seconds he let the silence once again torture John before he finished his little speech. "Oh…" he turned "there is that whole… it is Sam's destiny and there is nothing you can do about it thing."

Stuart turned once again and let John fall down from the wall crashing with his knees first into the hard concrete floor. He whimpered as he tried to get to his feet ignoring the intense pain in his knees, his back and his head as much as he could.

"Come on… I am giving you some slack here… Let me fight the great John Winchester…" A kick followed, hitting John in the side as he was crouching on all fours, the sound of two ribs cracking popped in John's ears. "Pretty please…?" Stuart mocked and moved away giving John the chance to get to his feet.

John breathed hard as he crawled himself up to balance on his two feet, his right hand holding his left side where he had been kicked, shaking his head as he felt dizziness trying to overpower him though he fought back forcing his eyes to focus on Stuart.

"Bring it, Johnny boy!" Stuart laughed at him, teasing him to make the first attack. John knew that he should just defend himself until the opportunity of him getting the upper hand presented itself yet he could not resist and went for a right-handed punch. It felt like slow motion as his hand got knocked to the side with a force that knocked him off balance and he got pushed to the ground. Even though John was on the opposite side from where Stuart was standing, he felt like something grabbed a hold of him by the shoulders, shooting pain through his body as he was sent sliding over the floor until he crashed into one of the cabinets, barely managing to squirm himself so that he didn't go head first into it.

"This is dirty fighting!" John growled behind his cough to catch his breath, nausea tried to turn his stomach and send devoured food back the way it entered his body.

"Well, Johnny… Where is the fun in playing if you can't use your toys?" Stuart moved slowly towards John. "What… you think this is unfair?"

John raised his head slowly and looked into the deep blackness of eyes, and then he grinned making Stuart raise an eyebrow. "No…" John coughed and drew a deep breath, "two against one is unfair."

Before Stuart could ask 'why', a full bottle of whiskey was smashed over his head from behind, knocking him unconscious. Behind him stood Daniel holding what was left from the broken bottle obviously disturbed by the situation.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he reached out his hand to help John up to his feet and offer his support as long as it was needed.

"He's possessed… we got to tie him down before he comes too, help me." John pushed himself from the ground with support from his new-found friend and walked over to where Stuart lay unconscious, grabbing him firmly and nearly throwing him on the nearest chair as if it was a bag of feathers.

Daniel rushed over to help keep Stuart in place in the chair while John walked around the room gathering different supplies. Not too long after, Stuart was securely fastened with chains to the chair, a 'Solomon's Key' was drawn on the ceiling. Holy water had been placed on the tables in case it was needed and a book that held the chant to exorcise demons was already opened up on the right page. A new whiskey bottle was placed between the two men; both of them had a drink in their hand going over their plan.

"You have to give me time alone with him, Daniel. I need it." John argued against Daniel who wanted to get the real Stuart back as soon as possible.

"Why? What is it that you need John?" Daniel asked as he swallowed down half his glass.

John sighed and put his glass down on the table leaning over it supporting himself with both hands, his head hanging down. "It's…" he started then stopped again knowing that if he opened his mouth now it would have to be the truth. "It's about my boy." John looked up at Daniel seeing that he now had his full attention and it was time to hand out the truth that he had been withholding.

"I'll help," Daniel replied right after John had finished. "This is your boy… your family and if there is anything we can do to help him we will." He clapped John on his shoulder then motioned him to look over at Stuart who finally seemed to come back to consciousness. John nodded glad to have someone backing him up, wondering if Daniel had been threw something like this before considering how willing he was to help. Especially given that this was in fact his friend that had been possessed. John didn't have time to speculate, he picked up one of the flasks that held holy water and walked around to face Stuart.

"Tables turned huh, you demonic son of a bitch." John stared into the eyes of the demon inside.

"What you going to do, Johnny boy?" Stuart's head snapped back then towards John, stretching its neck as much as possible to be in John's face. "You can't kill me; I will take this meat suit with me, another life on your shoulders."

"I won't kill you. That would be too easy," John sneered. "You are going to tell me what you know about Sammy and I_ might_ consider letting you go." John pulled back from the position he was holding, hovering over Stuart.

"How can I trust you?" Stuart snapped back acting like he wasn't going to give out any information though trying to delay the inevitable.

"You can't!" John shrugged then turned and walked around the room giving the demon time to think as well as giving himself time to cool down so that he would be as clearheaded as possible.

Daniel picked up the book to get ready for the exorcism and walked over to where the demon sat holding his friend captive inside his own body. He gave a nod to John showing that he was ready. John walked around on the other side of the possessed hunter; he opened a flask with holy water and started to throw it at the demon. It shrieked out in agony and the water burned its clothes down to its skin which began to steam the water.

"Tell me about the plan… tell me about Sam and tell me about the Colt." John said calmly but in a deep voice showing that he was in fully control of the situation - even though the frustration inside of him wanted to rip this demon apart limb by limb.

"No!" It screamed then shot his head backwards as he cackled. "Go ahead with the exorcism… Go ahead - I will tell you nothing!"

"Daniel" John cued his new partner to start with the Latin chant.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite dominio... Tribuite virtutem deo."

"You can't hurt me." It screamed out over Daniel's voice

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica..." Its jaws clenched and John found himself enjoying seeing how it tried to hold back the pain. The chair started to move around the floor in a mirror-image of the star drawn on the ceiling above. Its head shot back and forth, twitching, trying to squirm itself away.

"Ergo... Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..."

"STOOOOP!" It screamed out and Daniel immediately stopped and looked over at John who looked back then walked up to the demon, again hovering menacingly over it.

"You tell me what I want to know!" He growled through gritted teeth, his eyes firmly staring down the demon black ones.

"Fine… I will tell you." It said as it heaved for its breath and tried to turn its head away from John's face.

"Sam will open the portal to hell."

Without even thinking over his actions John's fist connected with Stuarts's left cheek. "Tell me the truth, not any tall tales!" John snarled out.

"It is the truth… it is the truth." It said trying to shake the blow to his face away as outlines of what would become a good dark bruise started to appear.

"John." Daniel interrupted. "Careful, we want to get Stuart back in one piece… right?"

John ignored the voice to the side of him and kept his focus on the demon. "What the hell do you mean it is the truth… how can Sam open the portal to hell?"

"The chosen ones…"

John frowned but was willing to listen… he had no other choice.

"Sam is one of the chosen…. There are more… several like him with different powers." It continued.

"Sam doesn't have any powers… he's not one of your 'chosen' ones!" John argued.

"When Dad wants Sam, he will trigger Sam's powers… they can be visions, or manipulation thoughts, strength… who knows?"

"You better know or I'll pour this whole flask down your throat." John took a firm grip around its neck. "HOW will Sam be involved in this?"

"The Colt… the gun you want. The gun is also the key to the doors to hell. A demon can't get to the gates because it is protected that is why one of the children will be lured over to our side and the child will open the gates to hell as well as he will gain more and more power until it takes him over."

John backed away as fright streamed through his eyes. He stopped then looked up at the demon who sat in its chair with an evil grin in his face. "When?" John asked in a surprisingly calm voice. "When is this going to go down? And how is Sam the one who is going to do this? You said there were others…"

"I don't know… none of us know… we just know that it will happen. Yes, there are others but don't you see, John… You are raising your kids to be around demons… you are training warriors, John… and Sam will be much more prepared for this than any of the other chosen ones… There will be a battle between the chosen ones and the one left standing alive will be the leader of an army of demons that will lead to the destruction of what you call 'your world'... Face it John, your kid got the better odds all the way here...he's the one."

"Finish it!" John signaled Daniel again

"You said…" The demon started but John cut it of fast.

"I don't care what I said!"

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

"You can't stop this, Johnny, you can't stop this!"

"Yes I can!" John said his tone hard and firm. "I don't care what it takes I will not let anything happen to my boy."

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Lpse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..."

The demon's head shot back as Daniel finished the chant and black smoke shot from the demon's mouth into the Solomon's Key in the ceiling. John and Daniel stood perfectly still watching as Stuart's head fell down, his limp body now only being held by the chains. Daniel ran over to his friend and carefully lifted his head, noticing the mark John's punch had left on his cheek. A cough came out of Stuart's mouth followed by a deep breath before he looked up, his eyes thanking both men without him having to say a single word

* * *

A/N

Ok…. Friday if I manage it, the last chapter will be up…

PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think!

Cat


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Last chapter

* * *

"John, I hope you find what you are looking for." Daniel shook John's hand and smiled friendly at him. "If there is anything I can help you with at any time just give me a call." 

"I will… thanks." John nodded and smiled thankfully back before he turned towards Stuart. "Thanks to you too."

"Well I technically didn't do anything but get possessed." He laughed as it was nothing worse than having to do the dishes everyday. "So thank you John for getting it out of me… and for the shiner." He added ironically and rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah sorry bout that." John smiled glad that at least this old hunter seemed to understand.

"Don't worry about it and if any of us get any news about the Colt, we will find a way to get in touch with you. Take care of your boys, ok? They need you."

The men simultaneously nodded their goodbyes silently and John turned towards his car. His mind spinning and a feeling of defeat seemed to draw like cloak around him, seeing as he had not found the colt nor had any clue how to locate it and on top of that the news about Sam…

John got in the car and turned the ignition. Not even the purring of the Impala's engine calmed John down - at this point all he could think about was how to have Sam avoid his… "Destiny," John worded it out and felt his gut turning on him. _What have I done…? _

His mind was spinning in every direction possible. The road home to his boys seemed unbelievable long and even though he wasn't sure what to do when he got there, he didn't want to sit any longer in the car speculating about the future that seemed to hold more troubles than what anyone could ever imagine.

_Sam what have I done, I've brought this on you haven't I? And now I have no idea how to stop this. This is big… no, this is insane. Mary… what am I to do, I need your help Mary, I can't do this on my own. Leader of an army… my Sammy, how is that even possible? It's not…it can't be… _John shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes, a headache still roamed at the back of his head and he should take a break unless he wanted to fall asleep behind the wheel but he wasn't going to stop. Not unless he was home with his sons knowing that they were safe.

_It could have been a lie… it could have been… No… Even Stuart confirmed it all when he was back to himself after the exorcism. Not even the demon knew where the Colt was to be found and it was telling the truth about 'father demon's' plans for Sam… I have to get that Colt. If I find the Colt, Sam can't use it to open the gates to hell… not that I believe that he will… him… evil… he is the most pure, innocent boy that there is. Even with the way I let both him and Dean grow up… he still always seems to want to do the right thing. _John shook his head and drew a deep breath sighing.

_How can I fix this… how can I make this right? I have to find the demon… I have to find the Colt, then the demon, and then shoot all the remaining bullets straight into its head so that I am sure it will leave my family alone… All I wanted was a happy family… I had two wonderful boys… I had you, Mary… it took all of that away… and now… now Sammy is in danger… He never wanted to be a part of this… He never cared about hunting, he likes school… he hated me every time I told him we were moving and he had to say goodbye to his friends again… He made friends so easily, Mary… it is just something about him I guess… but all the times I made him say goodbye… tell him that he'd make new ones… How can I fix this, Mary? How can I fix this? _

John's mind kept tail spinning until he found himself parked in front of the motel room where his two sons were. For a minute he sat looking at the window to the motel room. Even though the curtains were drawn in front of it, he could see the outlines of his boys as they walked around in there. He drew a deep breath and stepped out of the car and started to move towards the door. He knocked twice before stepping in so that the boys would know it was him.

"Dad." Dean looked up at his father as he walked through the door looking like he hadn't slept for days. He bounced to his feet to see if there was something he could do to help.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine." John lied and he knew Dean could tell. "Where is your brother?"

"I'm right here Dad, everything ok?" Sam came walking out from the bathroom. "Where you been, Dad?"

"Yeah, Sam… everything is alright, don't worry." John took off his jacket and Dean was fast taking it off his hands.

"Where were you, Dad?" Sam was frowning as if he too knew something was wrong. "We tried to get a hold of you but there were no answer."

"Sam… would you leave this alone for tomorrow? Please." John knew what was coming, another fight, and another fight because he kept his son from the life that he wanted.

"No, Dad… You leave without telling us where you go. We can't get a hold of you at all for several days, and you come home looking like you'd been volunteering as a punching bag. The very least… we deserve to know what you've been hunting." Sam's voice rose as he spoke.

"Sam." Dean tried to break into what would be the start of a fight but John cut him off.

"Dean… Go get my stuff from the car." John argued.

"Dad?"

"Dean, go… Now."

For a second or two Dean looked at his Dad before he nodded and walked out knowing very well what he was leaving behind closed doors.

"Sam." John dragged the name out as he was trying to get understanding just by looking at his baby boy.

"Don't do this, Dad. You drag us around all the time… you treat us like soldiers and expect us to obey every order you give. We're supposed to be your kids Dad, we need you and we deserve to know where you are taking off to." Sam had moved towards his father and they were now standing face to face.

"Sam, I can't. I can't tell you and there is no need for you to worry about it. It is over and done with." John tried to lie his way out as well as to end the fight peacefully but his boy wasn't letting go.

"No Dad. It isn't over and done with. It is never over and done with and it will never be. I want a life of my own Dad. I don't want to be a hunter like the perfect soldier Dean is, and I don't want to be a hunter like you." Sam turned and walked away. The fight wasn't over and they both knew it. He stormed into one of the bedrooms seconds later returning with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What are you doing, Sam?" John asked as Sam slapped piece of paper on John's chest so that he could see for himself. He took the paper and read the first part of it.

"What is this?"

"I got into Stanford, Dad. I can go to collage. I can go to law school, I can have friends, I can have a life… I can have_ normal_."

John read the rest of the paper as his ideas was spinning around his head together with the demon's words. _Collage… if he goes… if we send him away… he will be away from the danger… away from the demons that we hunt… maybe that will save him? It could help…This is good, John, this is very good and this will buy you time… He will hate me… Dean will hate me if Sam leaves… Dean needs Sam… no matter how different they are, they need each other…but it will buy time… and I will still protect you…somehow… _ John's mind settled and it seemed like he had calmed down but then rage seemed to explode within him.

"You're just going to leave, Sam? Is that it…? After all our family has gone through… we are the only people that we can trust, Sam and now you will leave me… you will leave Dean because YOU want normal?" John was in Sam's face but Sam didn't even flinch.

"Yes. You don't need me, you don't want me! You want a soldier that will help you in your insane fight. That is all you care about Dad, which is all you ever cared about. I have a chance to have a life and you don't even care. All I ever wanted was some support, the choice to do what I wanted to do, but you were to busy being swallowed up by hunting."

"Don't you say I was never there. I took care of you boys; I did the best I could. You have food and a roof over your head. I kept you safe!"

"Yes Dad, you did." Sam backed off a few paces and his voice softened a little. "…but you were never there… whenever I had a nightmare and ran into your room for comfort your bed was empty…I had Dean… a boy only a few years older than I was… and who did he have, Dad? Who did he have…? I can't do this Dad. Not anymore… I can't do this." Sam turned away from John and walked into his room at the same time Dean stepped inn.

"Dad… what…?" He questioned looking at John the way he always did with full faith in his father noticing the anger that expressed itself in his face.

"I…" John started then stopped as he saw his youngest boy walk out of the room with his duffle bag.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother knowing that what he had feared for so long was now here.

"I am leaving, Dean, I can't stay here anymore, I can't be a soldier like you, I don't want to be a soldier. I want to be a lawyer and I can." Sam didn't stop walking and passed both his brother and father not even giving them a glance of second thought.

"Sam!" John almost roared as Sam was standing at the door, his had on the doorknob. "If you step out that door, don't come back!"

Sam didn't even hesitate. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"Good bye, Dean." He said then closed the door behind him and walked away.

Left in the motel two of three Winchesters were being left behind, left by themselves neither of them entirely sure what just happened.

"Dad?" Dean questioned. It felt like a part of him had followed his brother out that door and that made him wonder if he should have followed after the youngest family member.

"Dean… do you trust me?" John asked with a soft voice taking Dean by surprise. His Dad had looked pissed off and red like tomato mere seconds ago but now he seemed perfectly calm.

"Of course I do, Dad."

"You know I always did what I could for you boys, right?" John reached out for Dean's shoulder.

"I know."

"Then you need to trust me that this was for Sam." John walked away from his eldest boy as the truth struck him in the face like a baseball bat realizing that he did what he promised himself he would never do. He left his boy on his own.

"What you talking about, Dad? What do you mean?" Dean frowned.

"Dean… This was something I had to do for him. This is for the best." John walked out of the main room and into his bedroom leaving his eldest on the other side of the door. He sat down on his bed burying his head in his hands.

_Mary… what did I do?_ He felt tears fill up his eyes and his stomach flip flopped. _What did I do…? I sent him away… is that right? I knew this was coming too… and at least he won't suspect anything… and he will get to do what he wanted… and I won't be keeping him on the road. This will keep him away from the hunts… from THE demon… from his supposedly destiny… _John got up to his feet and rubbed his eyes. He paced around the little room a few times before he crashed down on the bed looking into the ceiling. _I need to find that gun… I need to find that gun… I need to find it and save my son… that is the least I can do for what I did to his life… the childhood I ripped away… I guess I did… I know he didn't mean everything he said… I know we had some good times… still… it hurts… I know I wasn't the perfect Dad… I tried… but I didn't know how. You can't watch your kid play little league and hunt monsters at the same time… I tried… I am still trying… I will save my boys… I will save them! _

_Mary… I can't do this alone. _

END

* * *

A/N

Yeah… this ends where Sam is leaving… I know… this is just the beginning right… but this is where I feel right to end the story… I hope you like it… and I hope you feel that it is plausible for the story… If there are any questions ask… PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT…. The story is at the end… so now is the time… And THANKS to those who commented along the way.

Thanks to Sifi and Dream. You both helped me a lot… and this would never have been finished without you behind my back! You guys were more help than you know!

Then… there will be an EPILOGUE… the Epilogue will be the Prologue to the SEQUAL of this story. The conections will be there but this time we dive into Sam's mind…. I don't know WHEN it will be up but it is still in the planning stage so might take ages…

Anyway, thanks for dropping by!!! Mucho gracias (Spanish?)!!!! Tusen takk(Norwegian)!!! Takkar (Swedish)!! Danke (German)… THANK YOU!!!


	7. Epilogue

**A/N**

As promised I am here again with the last part of the story **'It's about Sam'. **This is an epilogue to the story as well as it is the prologue to an upcoming story called** 'Where I belong'**. I am also adding a new story with the title **'Where I belong' **with this part so that if anyone would want to read the follow up story (might take a while, sorry for that) there are possible to alert that story now.

Again, please leave reviews, and thank you for following this story!

* * *

**It's about Sam / Where I belong  
**

* * *

The night was dark and the wind was blowing gently, picking leaves off the trees and spinning them around before they softly landed on the asphalt. Some found their way inn between the two brick apartment buildings and over to the black truck that was carefully parked in the shadows so that not even the streetlights would reveal its presence there unless you **knew** that it was there.

He had been there before and now he was back again. Even though he knew that to stay away would be the safest thing to do for them all, he could not deny his paternal instincts. As streetlights flickered his blood froze to ice for a second and every bone in his body wanted to run out from his hiding place to scan the area for any supernatural activity. Then he saw her.

At the end of the block, one man and one woman rounded the street corner and were walking towards the building next to where the truck was parked. She was blond and blue eyed with a friendly smile that lit up the street and her heart was filled with love for the man walking next to her. He was tall, dark haired and handsome. His deep blue-green eyes tended to peek over to the girl next to him when she wasn't looking. It was as if he were 'stealing' second after second admiring her. Their arms lovingly wrapped around each other as they laughed moving closer to their home. As they came to the ally they heard a sound and the man instinctively took a protective hold around his girl. He told her to stay behind him then they slowly moved down the alley. They saw the truck but had no second thoughts about it, cars were parked there all the time and when a silky white alley cat jumped down on the hood they burst out in a laugh shrugging it off. They spent a few minutes petting the cat leaning towards the hood of the truck before they said goodnight to the purring ball of fur and went inside.

Out from the shadows the man leaned forward making sure that the coast was clear. Easy on his feet he crossed the street and stepped to his car. The cat was still sitting on the hood looking at the man as if he was expected. He leaned on the side the truck in the dark shadows as he greeted the cat, petting her head and scratching her under her chin as she was leaned towards his big protective hands purring. His eyes shifted up towards where he could see the outlines of the boy and the girl through the windows as they walked into their apartment. He saw that they were talking; he saw that they were laughing like children without a worry in mind and he saw them kiss passionately.

_Good boy Sammy… you're doing good! I'll find the gun and I __**will**__ end this… then I will come back for you son… I will come back and explain… I will sit down with you and explain it all… We can be the family you want Sammy… we can be that… all of us. You just take care of her Sammy… treasure every second… your doing good. _

He let out a sigh and drove away

* * *

**Where I belong  
(prologue)  
**

* * *

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor.** To a common man it would only look as if he had slipped into a daydream though what they did not know was that this man knew every corner of his surroundings to the newest leaf that blew from the trees into the alley.

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor.** The view held most of the alley though there were always some parts that were constantly inn shadows, or the bushes he knew was there only they were hidden behind the emergency stairs outside the building. He knew that because the first thing he had done when he and his girlfriend had moved into this neighborhood he had spent the whole first week learning what was supposed to be where, who left at what hours and which cars belonged to whom. He told her 'it was just a thing'

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor.** The trash container was oddly placed as always and even though it was the talk of the building 'why no one could ever move it' no one ever did, and therefore it was never moved. Cardboard boxes were becoming a good pile of cut-downs from the Amazon forest just waiting to be recycled, though that would get picked up next Tuesday and then the pile-building would start over again. A wheel from a bike was the newest edition to the alley. It had appeared the day before yesterday hanging from a nail on the wooden fence that separated this and the next apartment building.

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor**. His eyes moved over to the dark truck that was standing in the place there were always shadows due to the high buildings around. The truck was familiar but only because it appeared every now and again. There were no routine to it, there were no logic in it and for what he knew it did not belong to anyone. When it first started to appeared he had asked around, asked if anyone knew who owned the truck that at times was parked between the buildings, but no one seemed to know anything. Actually no one ever seemed to notice it, and when the day came the car would be gone and not to be seen for either weeks or months.

A presence snuck up behind him and gave him a soft warm kiss on the neck. "You gonna come to bed sweetie?"

The soft voice mad him turn around as smile appeared on his face, she was the light in his life and anyone could see it from miles away.

"I will, just a second ok?" He kissed her back cherishing every moment as if it could be the last one making it last just a few extra seconds.

They both smiled as they looked deep into each others eyes not saying the words though both heard them anyway. She turned and left him alone, and he watched as she walked out the room once again thanking God that he had found himself 'the one'.

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor. **A deep breath was drawn, then held for a few seconds before it was let out as a sigh. _I know there are things you don't know, about me… about the world we live in. I know that you find that truck scary too, though trust me honey… I will never let anything happen to you as long as I am on my two feet. I wish I could find something about this car or the person owning it though. Have it confirmed that it was nothing to worry about. I will do that for you, just so that you can let that little worry go. There are so many things out there to worry about and I will never let you know about it. I will not let you into the world that __**I **__know. You don't deserve that… I don't deserve that either, but I do, and now that is my burden to bear and I will protect you from it. You laugh when I tell you I am afraid of the dark… I love your laugh, you got the best laugh in the world… and I smile and tell you 'I know what is out there'. Then you push me aside and call me a wimp and I smiled, but it is the truth, I __**know**__ what is out there… and it scares me… it scares me every day. _

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor.**

* * *

END/TBC

Thanks for reading.  
Remember if you WANT to see what I eventually come up with this story either look for my advertising, or alert the new story with this name.

Cat


End file.
